A submissive Lucius
by Kissme007
Summary: A curious Lucius Malfoy finds that giving up control has its own benefits. {HermioneXLucius, and a little different Lucius malfoy :P}{limes}


**A/N: As much as I love the domineering, bad-ass , take-charge dark Lucius, I had this thought to make him a little more... submissive ;)**

**so enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy felt... odd, irritated was a mild adjective to describe his muddled state of mind. What he felt went beyond what was considered in pure-blood society. It had begun when he noticed Miss Granger spending too much time with Draco and Scorpius.

He began noticing her when she made his son, otherwise known as _The Ladies Man_, _Heartthrob_, who made the ladies of all ages swoon after him and left a string of broken hearts behind him, before Scorpius, blush. Yes blush! Then, it was as if fate itself conspired against him. He saw her everywhere, in all the ministry events, the family gatherings and even at his workplace.

The thought refused to leave his mind as to what she could have said to make Draco blush like a virgin.

He refused to call what he had as obsession, because Malfoy men never obsessed over anything. They made people loose their senses around them. But, his subtle digging around was getting him nowhere and it left him frustrated.

He turned when he heard his grandson's cheerful laughter ringing in the air. His face softened. It had been too long since the manor was filled with such carefree and happy vibes. He knew that he was largely at fault but, it was hard to fight against generations of pureblood ideologies. He never told Draco this but he had always respected his son to do, what he never dared to do against his own father. Though he suspected that Draco already knew this when he sometimes caught him looking at him differently.

His good mood evaporated as he neared the patio where his grandson could be heard giggling. There she was, sitting and smiling as if she had no idea what her mere presence did to him. He refused to acknowledge that she was in affecting him like this.

"What a surprise to see you here, Miss Granger." He sneered.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble with my presence"

Hermione grinned impishly remembering what Draco had told her last night.

"_Merlin Granger, if he becomes any more obsessed with you then, I fear what it'll do to his __brain.__I__ have never seen him like this, not even with mother. Just yesterday, he didn't even bat an eye when I told him I was taking Scorpius to a muggle park, while normally, he would sneer and throw a mini Malfoy fit!"_

_Hermione laughed at Draco's worried, yet amused expression._

"_Surely, he's not bad as you're making him sound Draco."_

"_Oh, you have no idea Granger. If you even give him a slight hint that you're interested he'd peruse you with all the experience and skill Malfoy men possess, that is if he realizes that he's in love with you."_

_Hermione laughed. "Oh, you think You Malfoy men are so great. Well, I think its time to turn the tables don't you?"_

_Draco looked at her confusedly. "I hope you're not planning on something weird again, Granger."_

"_Oh no, Draco. I just think that this time Lucius should be the one...being pursued."_

_Draco looked at her shocked then laughed. "I knew there was a reason why I befriended you, Hermione."_

_Draco smirked inwardly, thinking, his father had no idea know what was about to hit him._

Lucius raised one aristocratic eyebrow at the petite curvy witch in front of him.

"And what is it that you find so amusing, Miss Granger ?"

"Just something Draco told me last night, Mr Malfoy."

"I was not aware that you and my son were so close."

Hermione looked at him then slowly with a sway in her hips glided towards him, her eyes shining and plump lips moistened and parted, as if to invite him to explore. She stepped close and breathed in his ear softly and whispered huskily while placing a delicate hand on his shoulders.

"What Draco and I do at night is none of your business, Mr Malfoy..."

With that she stepped away, her eyes laughing at Lucius' flushed expression and heated eyes.

He growled slightly, then seemed to catch himself.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I shall take my leave and leave you to enjoy yourself here." Lucius turned and walked away abruptly.

Lucius paced in his study, his mind going over the latest interaction with the _witch _his son had befriended in the last few years. How could he become hard, with just her breath on his ears and her hand on his shoulder. He was quite irritated with himself. Where was all the control he had mastered, during Voldemort's reign.

Well, next time he would be the one making her cheeks bloom red, her wide amber eyes glisten and those perfect round globes heave as she panted after him. Lucius smirked to himself unaware that he had just admitted to himself that he found Hermione Granger attractive

* * *

Hermione was in her office in the Ministry, when Lucius Malfoy prowled into her office and locked eyes with her.

"What can I do for you, Mr Malfoy?"

"Will you do me the pleasure of attending the coming ministry ball with me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione leaned forward, not missing his eyes flicking towards her chest for a second, and smiled knowing that he could see what she was wearing underneath her shirt.

"I would be delighted to be your date. And please, call me Hermione...Lucius"

Lucius shuddered at how sinful his name sounded on those lips.

"Very well, Miss G- _Hermione_. Be ready at eight. I shall come to pick you up."

"No need Lucius. I will come to the manor I have to discuss a few things with Draco as well."

Lucius lips tightened slightly but he nodded and took his leave.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and smiled in satisfaction. Oh yes, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't know what hit his aristocratic pale ass.

* * *

Lucius frowned. He had various missives to give out and people to boss around, yet none held his attention. All he could think about was the curly haired witch who had somehow managed to ensnare him without his paying attention. He could admit to himself, that he had always admired her brilliant mind and loyalty to her friends. He sometimes wondered how it would feel to be the recipient of such unwavering faith. But then again, he smirked. He liked knowing that her friends would be fuming and bristling with anger and indignation knowing she would grace his arm for tonight's ball.

Lucius looked up as the ancient clock with the Malfoy crest struck eight. Hermione should be arriving anytime now. He straightened his dress robes and prepared to greet the witch.

He walked down the stairs and the sight that greeted him, made his dress pants tight instantly and his heart rate accelerate. Hermione was a vision bathed in deep burgundy red. The dress swooped off one shoulder leaving it bare and had a daring slit till her upper thigh. And when she turned, Lucius gasped slightly. The dress had no back. And the material looked so soft and silky that he ached to smooth his hands all over her delicious body.

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy. I trust that I did not make you wait long."

Lucius tilted his head graciously.

"No Miss Granger, you did not. And may I say that you make a beautiful vision even if the dress is in your old house colors."

Hermione lips twisted in a secret smile. She waited till Lucius was close enough to inch forward and place her hands delicately on his chest and licked her lips.

"Maybe not _everything_ is red Lucius..."

Lucius eyes widened slightly. He knew from where his hands were placed that the naughty witch was sans knickers. Just that knowledge was enough to make him leak slightly. But wondering, just where she could have worn his house colors left him feeling like hungry caveman out to take his woman against the nearest wall. And Malfoys _never_ behaved like cavemen. If this continued for the rest of the night, he feared for his cock would take great pleasure in announcing to the whole world how appreciative he was of Hermione Granger's company. With gritted teeth, Lucius decided that he would not succumb to his baser desires before making the witch in front of him _beg_.

"Shall we Ms Granger?" Lucius asked in a controlled manner.

"Please Lucius, call me Hermione." Hermione placed her hand on his elbow and they both left for the ministry.

* * *

The ball was in full swing and Lucius was enjoying the envious glances thrown his way by various men and even some women, as their eyes landed on the ravishing witch by his side.

He looked down at Hermione.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" Lucius asked the witch.

"Oh yes Lucius, I would love to." Hermione smiled seductively and replied huskily.

He lead her to the Ball room and placed one arm on her waist and the other held her soft hand. They stood and stared at each other before Luius led them to a slow waltz. They danced like that for a while before Hermione smiled and moved forward, until there was no space between their bodies.

Lucius breath caught. He could feel her every curve against him, could feel her breasts tighten as they rubbed sensuously against his hard chest, her legs ensconced in soft silk brushed against him. He knew that she could feel his hard length against her soft flesh. Lucius mentally groaned as her hand left its' place on his shoulder, traveled down slowly to his back and kept on descending further...

"May I know what you plan to achieve by doing that, Hermione?" Lucius asked in a strained voice.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it, Lucius?" Hermione breathed, while lacing small kisses on his neck.

Her hand finally reached her destination and squeezed the firm flesh it encountered, making Lucius moan softly. Her mouth continued to place soft kisses on the skin, bared by his slightly gaping shirt, while she moved even closer, which Lucius thought wasn't possible, considering how close they already were. She ground against his erection lightly mzking Lucius groan out in desire.

Lucius gripped her hips tightly in warning. He did not want to showcase his desire in public. But Hermione continued with her subtle torture, and then it stopped being subtle. Lucius couldn't control the audible moan that escaped his mouth when she gripped him through his pants and gave it few light strokes.

"God...Hermione...stop...ugh...we cannot do this here." Lucius managed to let out through a haze of pleasure engulfing him.

But Hermione just winked at him and waltzed him back to a dark corner, where no one could see or hear them. His back hit the pillar lightly, and they stopped. Lucius was wondering what she would do now when Hermione moved up and kissed him.

Lucius gave up and let the witch do what she wanted. Her kiss felt so good that it swept away all the coherent thoughts from Lucius' mind. Her mouth tasted sweet and something else he hadn't tasted before. But Lucius decided that he was addicted to that taste.

His cock gave a twitch when her hand continued stroking him through his pants. Finally they separated and Lucius looked at the swollen lips that glistened, beckoning him to bite them and taste her once more. And as Lucius decided to do just that, Hermione stepped away from him. He looked at her in slight confusion but she just smirked before casting a _notice me not _charm, unbeknownst to Lucius.

Lucius then felt a shock go through his entire length, as Hermione bent on her knees and looked at him. He gulped as she unfastened his pants and took him in her hand. It was well lubricated from her administrations earlier so it slid easily in her mouth.

Lucius felt as if the world exploded around him, his every nerve was on fire. He shuddered as she laved the tip with her moist tongue and gasped as she took him whole and hummed. He looked down to see her smiling at him. Lucius's manhood jolted at the sight she presented. Even though she was the one on her knees, Lucius felt that it was him who had surrendered all control. He came down slowly from the best blow job he had ever received and stared at Hermione.

Hermione quirked her lips as she saw the look of awe on Lucius' face, of which he was probably not aware. She stood up and brushed herself gracefully, looking as if she had just eaten a can of whipped cream.

Lucius forced himself out of the orgasm induced stupor and led the witch back to where some couples were still dancing.

"I must say that was quite unexpected, Hermione."

"I'm glad you enjoyed Lucius! Maybe next time we can do it with a whip and handcuffs, leaving him to wonder just who would be the one getting hand cuffed in their relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note: well...? ;) How did you like this Lucius? :p**

**Also I will be updating PIL in the second wk of august probably.**

**Cheers :)**


End file.
